


You're My Home

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Fic Promptly [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Hotels, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis realizes that Harry is his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneill/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: Any, Any, People aren't homes.
> 
> If you liked this please kudos/comment. Also you can talk to me on tumblr at wendydarlingfics.tumblr.com

"People aren't homes Harry," Louis scolded as he curled up next to Harry in the bed they were sharing tonight. Some hotel room in another place away from their real homes and all of the boys were missing home after so long away.

But Harry had made some comment that as long as he was with Louis then he was sorta already home because Louis was his home.

Harry shook his head as he leaned a bit farther back into Louis, "Yes they can," he argued with a bit of a whine to his voice. "People can be homes just as much as an actual building. Homes make you feel safe and loved and you're always comfortable. That's how you make me feel too Lou."

Louis who had fallen silent as he listened to Harry, couldn't help the grin that grew on his lips. "Well in that case Harry, I think you're my home too," he spoke as he leaned in to kiss the back of Harry's neck. Inhaling the strawberry scented shampoo that the younger boy used.

"Course I am," Harry muttered through a yawn. "Have been since the day we met in the loo. Was just wondering when you'd realize it."

"Mhmm," Louis sighed as he kept his grin and closed his eyes. "If you say so H," he said before yawning as well and maybe tonight he could finally sleep a little better with the realization that he was home, at least whenever Harry was around.


End file.
